A Wolf Guardian Angel
by SouleiLuna
Summary: I have watched him from afar, and I know all his secrets. I am but a lowly animal, while HE is the hero. I know everything about him, while he knows nothing about me. LoZ Fic my second story I have started, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone! Or whoever is reading this….. **

**I'm SouleiLuna and I've decided to try and put up another story I have started to write. I don't know how far I will get with any of them. Im sorry for all the confusion I am causing for the readers. Especially my reviewer MostazalsLord…SORRY! I keep rearranging and changing what I do with the chapters… this chapter 1 is going to have all the short chapters in it up till the kakario chapter. Sorry! Not an update… :p sorry again! **

_**Intro:**_

_**I have watched him from afar, and I know all his secrets. I am but a lowly animal, while HE is the hero. I know everything about him, while he knows nothing about me. Ironic, isn't it? How I watch him, and adore him. I try to help in any way possible without him spotting or sensing me. All the while, he is ignorant to my existence…**_

Link of Ordon village was walking through the forest entrance and back to his house. It had been a really bad day for him. Nothing went as it was supposed to. He tried to help Illia but it didn't work and she just got even madder at him. He didn't even know what he did in the first place! _Sigh, I guess there is no figuring out a girl… I should have known that by now._ Link walked up to his house and went inside. After a while, he got bored again and went back outside. He climbed down the ladder, and sat on the ground in front of his house and by the training set. He began to contemplate everything that has happened.

Link was all alone now. Midna is gone, the princess is off and ignoring him, Ilia was mad (again), and Epona is off with Ilia. Link sighed, _So much for a fun day, _he thought back to what the princess had said earlier,_ "Now that the world is 'saved' you can lead a normal life." Yah right Zelda, _Link snorted. Once again, he was in a glum mood from this morning. _I wonder if I can sneak away for a while to clear my head... THIS is gonna hurt._

Link transformed to a wolf, with the help of the curse-stone, and dashed off. He felt so care free and alive. He could run for hours. He heard a noise behind him and ran right into a tree. _THUNK! _ "OW!" He yelped. "I can't believe I ran into a tree..." Link mumbled. "I wonder if it can get any worse today..."

A few minutes later, it did. As Link dashed across Hyrule field, he saw a person in the distance, The Mail Man. _DANG IT, Not HIM again!_

_"_HEY~ Mr. LINK WAIT! Hup hup, hup hup." Link transformed back in to his Hyilian form. The Mail Man came running up. _Aaand wait for it... __"_Da, da da daaa~ I have a letter for you, Mr. Link!" He handed him the letter. "Now that that's done, ONWARD TO MAIL! Hup hup, hup hup"... and The Mail Man ran off again.

"That guy's freaky..." Link muttered. "How'd he know that was me, anyway?" He mused. "Oh well, let's see what that letter is about."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Link opened the letter, he saw that the paper held very curly and fancy handwriting. …_Zelda… Why would you be writing me a letter?_ Link began to read:

**Dear Hero of Twilight, Link of Oradon Village**

**I heard that you were taking the Twilight Princess' leaving difficult to handle. I do wish you are feeling better…**

"Hmp. I was okay all along" retorts link to absolutely no one…_I just miss the company…_

**I am requesting a Royal Meeting with you. My advisers are… well there is no other way to put it but simply elated to be able to meet the Hero of Twilight.**

"Hero, farmer, herder, and a pack mule. Last one thanks to Midna…" Link said grimacing.

**We will be expecting you to be there on the 8****th****. I am terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience.**

**Well I'll C U L8TR Link!**

**Princess Zelda Hyrule**

"Well… she didn't give me any choice did she? And, what was with the ending part of the letter? Was she finally acting like a teenager? Oh well… I can't NOT go now can I? She practically ordered me to!" Link was talking and arguing with himself.

It was actually quite funny to watch, if you were a certain white wolf in the bushes. How she was able to hide so well is beyond all of us. She was waiting in the bushes, watching his back. Always watching him, and watching over him. Even if he doesn't know.

Link sighed. "Okay time to get going." He transformed into a wolf again and took off out of the field and back into the woods to explore.

A lone white wolf was running through the forest at her top speed. At first glance, she would have appeared to be a snow wolf but if you looked closer, if she ever let you look closer, you would see that her fur was not designed for snow or cold weather. She was enjoying the run, when all of a sudden she had to screech to a halt, as to not be seen by the one she was following. However, ahead of her was a huge clearing in the woods. And there in the clearing, sat the one she was watching.

His black, grey and white fur was shining in the sunlight. He was the most perfect wolf she had ever seen. _Well he would be of he was an actual wolf._ Thought the she-wolf, _He is still at least part of my race if he can change into us. _She sighed. If only she could bring herself to be noticed by him and for him not to freak out.

_Funny,_ she mused, _that he can face countless monsters that have threatened the land, and I'm worried that he would freak out about finding I have followed him for some time now._

While she was contemplating this entire thought, Link had smelled another wolf. He smelled the she-wolf. He had started to trot towards her, guarded, when she had realized her mistake. The wind had shifted and he could now smell her. _AHH! I need to get out of here fast!_ She ran fast through the trees downwind of him.

When she was down wind she had stopped and crouched down, and became completely still. She sniffed the air to figure out if he had followed her or if there are any monsters in the area. When she smelled neither, she got up slowly and began trotting towards the edge of the woods more.

When she got to the clearing, she immediately saw a pack of moblins coming towards the forest. She estimated that there were about a small pack worth (around 10-15). The she-wolf ran around to the back of the group, crouched down, and waited for the perfect time to attack.

Once she found it, she pounced. She sunk her jaws onto the nearest moblin's throat. Green blood came spurting out of the neck wound. When that one was dead, she moved onto the next one and kept up that sequence. Unfortunately, after she had gotten a few of them, the pack of moblins became alerted by now of an attacker. So they were ready for her, or so they thought. She went for the legs of one to severely injure it, and the back of another. They were down for good.

When she went for the big one, he got her right across the back along her shoulders and ribcage. The she wolf fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She lay there bleeding and injured in front of the enemy. She would not allow it. She got up as best she could and lunged in for an attack, she bit his hamstrings, his arms and legs. He fell down in a crunch of metal and bone.

When the moblin's boss was down, the others just stood there, unsure of what to do. She looked at them and growled. They ran as fast as they could away from her. _Wow,_ she thought, _they defiantly aren't the brightest monsters…_ She staggered a few steps and then collapsed. Everything went black…

Link was trotting towards where he heard a branch snap on the floor of the forest. He could have sworn he smelled a wolf. And one that was following him no less! He cautiously approached the spot where he thought he heard it come from. When he had gotten there though, there was no one. THAT got him on high alert. He searched around for a bit and then just decided that he would just need to be more careful. About a minute later, he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like fighting. He jogged out to the field to investigate.

When he got there, he saw a bunch of moblins in chaotic jumbled mess. The moblins were going down one at a time, and at a fast pace. He saw a white blur taking them all down. The chaotic mess soon thinned and there were only a few left. The white blur stopped, and he saw who was doing all of the fighting. _It's a white wolf! And by the smell, if I'm discerning it all correctly, it's the same wolf I smelled earlier!_ The wolf had confronted the leader of the squad, and he was huge. He looked to be about 5 feet tall and BIG. _I wonder how a wolf would fair against someone like HIM… I've never tried…wait… shouldn't he be dead? He was knocked down a bridge into a ravine!… oh well. I wonder if she will get him._

When he saw her lunge at the Supposed-To-Be-Dead, the big-guy swung his ax and downed her. _OW! That would hurt._ The she wolf crumpled. Link was tempted to go and help right at that moment, but the she wolf was up and attacked again in rapid succession. The moblin leader went down. The rest of the pack froze. They did not know what to do. The she wolf growled, and they ran. After they were gone and Link didn't see any more, the she wolf collapsed.

Link ran towards the she wolf that was downed by the moblins. When he got there, the white wolf was bleeding badly. He turned human and reached into his pack and got out medicine and wrap material to patch her up. It was fairly easy work because she was knocked out cold.

When link was done, he sat back on his heels and looked around for a place to put her so she was safe. He instantly became aware of a hissing noise. _**…**_ He knew that sound. A bomb. He quickly looked around, and saw that the moblin boss was still alive, and had a bomb ready to blow them all up. Link moved quickly. Because the boss couldn't move, Link picked up the wolf and ran.

As Link ran haphazardly, he heard a big boom from where he was running from. _Huh, it exploded sooner than I thought…_ Link ran towards the forest to try and find a shelter for the night. When he found one, he put the wolf down on the ground and started to build a fire on the opposite side of the cave. He sat and contemplated what happened all that day, and he wondered how the people of Oradon would react, seeing that he won't be home for a few days, to him being gone and leaving without a note or telling anyone. _I wonder if they will worry about me… probably not, but still… I don't want to scare them to bad._ He became tired and he laid down and went to sleep. He completely forgot that there was a wolf in the same cave as him.

When the white wolf woke up, she was completely disoriented. She had no clue where she was or why she hurt all over. She tried to get up but failed. She decided to look around because she couldn't do anything else at the moment.

When she looked around in the dim lighting of the dieing coals of the fire, she was stunned. _How did I end up in a cave? And with a fire…_ She was thinking. She couldn't and didn't see Link fast asleep on the cave floor. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. She looked around again, and saw a faint outline of something at the edge of the dim lighting. She sniffed the air, it smelled like hylilian and wolf mostly. She smelled the air again, it smelled like someone she should know. She just couldn't remember at the moment. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything that happened before this. All she remembered was pain and darkness. That made her bolt up, what if they were still there. She wasn't about to take any chances. She tried to get up but there was this big numbing pain on her shoulders and back. She collapsed again and whimpered. She heard a noise from the other side of the used-to-be fire. She tried to make herself small by curling up even more in hopes to not be seen.

Link woke up to the fire almost dieing and the cave cooling with the night's temperature. Link wondered for a moment, why he wasn't in his bed. He sat up straight as he remembered what happened that day. _The wolf…!_ Link looked around but couldn't see anything because of the fire dieing. _I wonder if she is still here…_ Link looked around again, and noticed a shape shift in the dieing light. _Is that the wolf?... I guess so. Is she okay?_ Link poked at the fire and got it started again.

In the red/orange light Link saw that the wolf was curled up and cowering. "Hey, you don't need to be scared around me. I'm not gonna hurt you Miss." Link said calmly and comfortingly. "Are you ok? Hold on…" Link walked over to the edge of the fire, and transformed into a wolf. "Are you okay? Do you understand me? Miss?" Link cautiously walked over to the side the she-wolf was on and sat down waiting for a response from her. "I-I'm al- alright..." the white wolf stuttered slightly. She shifted and made a slight barely audible whimpering sound. "No you're not fine." Link says worriedly, "You are still hurt! You need to rest more!" Link finished what he was saying. "B-but I'm F-FINE!" she growls out against the pain in her shoulders. "Yah right." Link says sarcastically, "you defiantly need more rest. Do you mind if I check the bandages? … I'll be in my hyilian form so… is that okay…?" _I hope she will, because I smell that the wound might get infected again if I don't tend to it properly…_ "Umm….." the wolf looks unsure, "o-okay, i-if y-y-you think it won't get infected because of it…" the white wolf stuttered again. _Why is she stuttering so much? Is it because I'm so good looking in my wolf form?_ Link inwardly jokes around with himself …Yah_ right Link. You're kidding yourself again._

Link transforms into his Hyilian form, and slowly gets up from lying down. He crouches down on his knees and slowly reaches his arm towards the wounded wolf cautiously as to not alarm her. The she-wolf moved slightly so he had easier access to the bandages on her back and shoulders. When Link slightly budged the bandages, the wolf whimpered. "Sorry!" Link winced. He carefully began unwrapping the first bandage, and when he undid it he saw that the wound didn't heal that well. _There must have been poison on the weapons… ouch! That must have hurt! Now I think I know why she was stuttering so much! That wound must hurt! It looks as if it will get infected. I need to bring her to Kakeriko and the shaman there…_

"I'm sorry, but I need to take you somewhere now." Link said then put a sedate medication on her. While she was slowly going to sleep, Link said, "I'm sorry but it will hurt you if I move you and you are awake. I'm taking you to a shaman to help heal you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakariko:**

Link walked up to the shaman of the little town with his arms around a big sheet and something inside it. "LINK! It's good to see you young man! It's been a while hasn't it. How have you been?" the shaman, Renando, greeted. "Yes Renando, it has. I'm sorry but I'm not here to chat… actually, if you don't mind, I have a patient for you." Link replied to the greeting. "hmmm, let's see who this patient is…" Renando stated uncertainly, "It all depends on who the patient is. No, not like that," he told Link, seeing the face he was making, "as in if its human or animal. That will tell me how much I can help out." "Ah." Was all Link said.

"Come. Let us go inside." Renando motioned to his house and started walking towards it. "O~Ka~y then, I'll follow you!" Link said and then followed the shaman inside his large hut/house. _Okay, it's not quite a hut but it is all one room and it's his house. So what do I call it then? Yah, yah… I know! How about 'his house'. That's what I'll call it! PERFECT! You're a geniuses Link! No wonder you were the hero! You have ALL the-no smarts what so ever to account for! Of course you would call that his house! What else would it be! DUH! _Link criticized himself. Link stopped the internal commentary and kept following Renando in to his house/hut/building. _I'm not going to be able to stop this am I? *sigh* oh well._

When they were inside the house, Link set the bundle down. Renando was curious as to what was in there that Link needed his help with. Link carefully unwrapped the bundle to reveal a white wolf sleeping. Renando's eyes widened considerably. A wolf, how was he supposed to treat a wolf? Link saw the emotions playing on his friends face. "Renando if you don't think you can help her then I won't make you try and figure it out. Do you happen to know someone who can help?" "oh, no, no, Link. I was just surprised that's all. Sorry. I think I might be able to help it but I'm not really sure. I have never tried to heal a wolf before…" Renando tried to explain. "I understand. Please try though her wounds are infected… I'm not good at this sort of thing." Link then helped put her in a position that wouldn't wake her up or be to uncomfortable but still allowed Renando access to the wound.

"Hhmmmm… not good" Renando said after a while. _What? Is it that bad? Aww, man. I sure hope not… that would mean I didn't do a good job of trying to help. Another fail, great job Link ._ "Is it bad?" link asked, "Well it's hard to say… I can see her bones, so the wound would need stitching. But it would be excruciating for her because I don't have anything to numb the pain. She is most likely in a lot of pain now so, I can wrap up the wound tight and hope it works." Renando told Link worriedly. "Do you have anything to flush out the poison in her system? Because I think that is what isn't letting the wound heal correctly. That and the wound is deep. She got cut by a bokoblin ax blade…" Link informed him. "I think I do, do you still have a bit of the sedative you gave her?" "yes" "okay can I use it for her? Then I can start the stitches." "sure, here it is" Link handed him the sedative he had used on her earlier, then sat down while the Shaman did what he could for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated in so long… I'm having a hard time figuring out where exactly I want this story to go now.. :P so sorry for the long wait! And for anyone who is reading this please review! And thank you to my rewiewer: ****MostazalsLord **

**And here is the second chapter I put up today! **

In Ordon Village, a girl is sick with worry. She feels guilty, and is unsure of what to do. "oh Link, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please come back!" she starts crying and is still worring over link. He didn't leave a note and no one knew where he went. Epona was still in the village and they had no way to track him. "I think we need to put a tracking device on that boy." Link's teacher told everyone there, "Then we could find him and tell him to not run off all the time." "But Rustle, the boy needs his space too. He was off saving the kingdom and has gotten used to open spaces, not this little village." Mayor Bo told his friend, "Besides, the young lad likes his space!" "BUT DADDY! What if Link is hurt out there!" Lilia asked her father worriedly. "The boy can take care of his self Lilia, he saved the ENTIRE KINGDOM. Remember that, he can take care of himself so you don't need to worry about him. Okay?" Bo reassured his daughter. "Okay." Lilia responded dejectedly.

When Lilia walked away, and was out of sight she started planning. _Now what am I going to do to try to find Link? I need to apologize and he hasn't returned home… so where could he have gone? …The CASTLE! That's where. I'll just travel there and go see the Princess and Link. Yay! I can also go and see this princess for myself. I really would like to see if it is her that Link is interested in. :'( I can take Epona and head out from here to get to the palace. I know a bit of the way now. Maybe on the way back I can stop off at Kakariko and see how everything is there and if they have started getting new settlers there… maybe I should go see them first… I have a feeling that would be a good idea.. But no. I'm gonna' go and see the princess and Link. TO THE CASTLE! Now to get Epona…_

Lilia was getting into more than she can handle but she would never know. Because as soon as she started out to the castle, she encountered moblins and a two bokoblins. Even as fast as Epona ran, she still wasn't fast enough.

888888

Link had waited for a day to see the white wolf… and when he had gone in to see her, she was slightly better. She could move around slightly and her wound was stitched and healing. She was in pain, but that was granted because of the wounds she had sustained.

Earlier that day he had bought a few red potions and was going to have her one to try and help speed up the healing process. He wasn't sure how well it would work for a wolf because he had never tried one in his wolf form. He hoped it would work all the same. Even the goron he bought it from was not sure if it could work. As Link walked to where the wolf is, he heard a growl. Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him to where the growl was heard.

When he arrived at the place, he saw the wolf growling at Renando who had bandages in his hands. Link laughed, and that caught both their attention. The wolf backed away from the healer and went to go sit down, with some difficulty, by the wall. Renando took that time to catch his breath and steady his heart. Link looked between the two of them and shook his head. There could have been a serious situation there. Link decided he should try and sort out the situation and asked the shaman what had happened.

***888chapter 3 end888***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **** sorry its been a while… I have a vauge idea of where I want this story to go. But I am also now trying to finish the game. xP I am hoping to do that before I upload another chapter… thank you for the reviews! **** and I really apreeate advice if anyone would like to give it **** THANK YOU! **** enjoy! **

Renando looked relieved as Link appeared again. The she wolf stopped growling and bearing her fangs at him when the hero laughed at them. He didn't understand WHY Link was laughing, not everyone could take on three wolves at a shot! They were dangerous creatures to regular people! Renando let out a sigh of relief, "Link that _wolf_ is a wild animal. Not fit to be indoors. If you want her to heal, she has to be asleep. And NOT try to attack me."

Link was still chuckling, "s-sure as long as she gets healed" Renando shook his head muttering "sometimes I wonder if you got hit in the head to many times…" the wolf began to growl at him again and he quickly glanced her way. "I'm going to put her under for now. I need to change her bandages otherwise the gash on her side will get infected worse. She won't let me near her though. Every time I try… well you saw what happened. How do you manage to calm her down?" Renando ended exasperatedly.

"Well… I don't know. She just does." Link shrugged. The wolf huffed and sat down with the wolf equivalent of rolling her eyes, then glared at the shaman again. "Oh come on now! I don't know why or what I did, but she hates me! Link, how am I supposed to help her when I can't get close enough? I feel her glaring at me." The wolf punctuated Renando's statement with another huff and laying down crossing her paws glaring at the shaman again. "See?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right… oh! Do you think that red potions work on wolves? I bought a few and I was wondering if they would help her…" Link held out a couple of the potions he bought.

Renando shakes his head. "Like I said; I have never attempted to heal a wolf like this. But, potions should be able to heal any living animal. So if we find a way to get her to drink it or put it on her healing wounds, they should either heal automatically, or speed the process up."

Link blinked a couple times. "So… It should work? Then let's try it!" Link moves over to where the she wolf is and kneels down beside her. "Okay then Wuffie!" that comment earned him a glare from the girl wolf, "Umm, I mean, Miss White Wolf… we are going to try a potion that would hopefully help heal ya."

The white wolf twitched and eyebrow upwards. _Could that be taken as the wolf equivalent of a raised eyebrow?_ Link wondered as he grabbed a bowl on a table beside him and poured half the bottle of potion in it. "Here, drink."

"Link, do you think ordering her to drink will he- … Never mind. What you are capable of no longer can amaze me." Renando shook his head and watched as the wolf drank obediently from the bowl Link set down. In response to Renando, Link just gave him a cheeky grin to which the shaman just ended up shaking his head again. "I have no idea whether this will work on her or not Link, but I hope it does, for her sake." Link looked at him, "what do you mean 'for her sake'?"

"If this ends up not working… I might have to put her down. She lost skin on her side, and the poison might not be all out. She won't heal properly, and she doesn't stay still so I can try to help her." Renando walked to the center of the circular room and started cleaning up the things that he had set out to heal the wolf. Link sat down beside the white wolf, sad, and started scratching behind her ears. "…put down huh?" The wolf looked up from drinking the strange tasting potion, and cocked her head to the side. "N-never mind. It won't happen anyway. If anything, I can try to take you to a Fairy Spring! Yeah that's what we can do." Link was excited, but the only response was the wolf giving him a weird look then going back to drinking the potion.

888 888

"_GREAT! Just great. Again, really! Why must I have a knack for this?"_ Lilia was once again slung over the saddle of a monsters ride, being taken to who-knows-where. "The least you could do is take me to castle town." She grumbled at the moblin who was steering the beast. The moblin gave a creepy little chuckle, which sounded like something dieing and gurgling in a swamp. "Great. I don't even know if it understands me. LET ME GO!" She tried to kick the moblin beside her so she could escape, but that didn't work. She knocked the moblin off, but she couldn't escape because she was tied to the saddle. "… Oh." She tried moving to untie the rope, but she couldn't reach under the animal.

"_Grrrrr… Why did these guys have to develop a brain! Seriously… New tactic time."_ her eyes began to well up with tears and she looked toward the boss. "P-please! Please let me go! My family will miss me!" She put on the waterworks but it didn't even faze him. The tears disappeared and her brows furrowed as her voice got lower and she threatened, "If you don't let me go, Link will come after all of you. And you will be no more." And she smirked. The boss froze and looked back at her frightened. "Yes. Link, the one who can take anyone on! HE will come after you! And you will be skinned! Dead! Ka-put! NO-MORE!"

The moblin looked at her and then slapped the rear of the boar she was riding. The boar took off like a bullet away from the moblins, with Lilia screaming for her dear life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT! HHHEEEEELLLLP!"

*** 888 chapter 4 end 888 ***


End file.
